steambirds_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
Areas in Steambirds Alliance are places where Planes can fly around and potentially engage with enemies. In addition to Dungeons, the most diverse area type, there are two areas of significant interest: Rebel City and The Island. Rebel City Rebel City, the base of operations of the Avian rebellion, is a safe area which has no procedurally generated elements. All players begin here at the start of every play session, and every plane is equipped with an emergency teleporter which can be activated at any time to safely return the player to this location --- if they are still alive at the end of a 3-second delay. Hangar Go here to switch planes The Hangar is where planes are stored while they are not in use. By default, players have two slots in the Hangar for their planes. Pilot's Pub Go here to accept missions The Pilot's Pub is where players can take on missions for additional rewards. Hourly missions (which must be completed within 3 hours of first appearance) are offered based on the current plane's level while daily missions are offered to everyone without regard to plane level. Store Go here to buy things The Store is where players can buy special items, especially cosmetics, using either of two currencies: Scrap, earned from missions and on plane destruction based on accumulated experience; and Gold, the premium currency of Steambirds Alliance. The following Gold packages are currently available for purchase within the Buy currency section of the Store (all dollar amounts are in USD): * 5000 Gold for $5 (base value) * 10,500 Gold for $10 (+5% value) * 22,000 Gold for $20 (+10% value) * 58,000 Gold for $50 (+16% value) * 120,000 Gold for $100 (+20% value) Storage Go here to deposit your loot The Storage facility is where players can securely store items. Items placed in Storage are not lost upon plane destruction. By default, players begin with sixteen slots in the Storage facility for safeguarding valuable or useful items. The Workshop Go here to craft stuff The Workshop is where players can craft high-tier equipment using metals obtained from Pilot's Pub missions. Crafting materials may be deposited as they are acquired, and the player can have multiple active crafting recipes at a time. Pilot School Go here to learn skills The Pilot School, accessible only after the player has lost a plane, is where players can change their Pilot Skills. Plane unlocks, separate from pilot skills, have their requirements listed here for convenience. The Island Accessed from Rebel City by boarding an aircraft carrier, this procedurally generated area is a war zone within which players are tasked with taking down imposing bosses in order to liberate the region from the Feline Empire's control. Players begin in the center, within the City Ruins, and can reach more difficult regions by flying away from this origin point. City Ruins * Level 1-3 * Drops Tier 1 to Tier 2 equipment * Level 1 Squad Leaders: Dread Rachel, Klaxon, Rubble Rat, Scavenger Drone * Level 3 Squad Leaders: Scavenger Convoy, Shielded Convoy, Scavenger Scanner Lowlands * Level 4-8 * Drops Tier 2 to Tier 3 equipment Mecha Hunting Grounds * Level 5 Squad Leaders: Mecha-Deer, Fire Hunter, Zookeeper Poison Farms * Level 5 Squad Leaders: Poison Farmer, Catipede, Bee Queen, Poison Sprayer Local Guard Post * Level 5 Squad Leaders: Guard Tower, Bomb Kitten, Setter Master, Pug Sergeant, Rhino Midlands * Level 8-12 * Drops Tier 3 equipment * Bosses: Big Dog, Fisher Crab, Time Ghost Dog Base * Level 7 Squad Leaders: Mutt, Alpha Dog, Terrier Carrier, Max-Terrier, Great Pooper Fishing Zone * Level 7 Squad Leaders: Whale Shark, Pufferfish, Stingray, Manta Ray Graveyard * Level 7 Squad Leaders: Ghost Ship, Ghost Train, Zombie Queen, Zombie Herder, Wraith, Spirit Lord Highlands * Level 13-16 * Drops Tier 4 to Tier 5 equipment * Bosses: Gargantua, Pharaoh, Berserker, Temple of Ra Hospital Area * Superior salvage and double XP on Tuesdays * Level 10 Squad Leaders: Surgeon, Disinfector, Plague Reactor Egyptian Dig * Superior salvage and double XP on Thursdays * Level 10 Squad Leaders: Tower of Ra, Acolyte of Bast, Hexad, Ice Scorpion * Level 13 Squad Leaders: Blink Command Robot Factory * Superior salvage and double XP on Sundays * Level 13 Squad Leaders: Robot of Unusual Design, Robot Snake, Mega Pouncer, Sister Bomber, Robo Bomber, Mecha-Angel, Cat Droid, Side Guard Noble Estates * Level 17-20 * Drops Tier 6 to Tier 8 equipment * Bosses: Jester, Doctor Octo, Lobbyist * Superior salvage and double XP on Fridays * Level 16 Squad Leaders: Estate Guard, Bureaucrat * Level 18 Squad Leaders: Groundskeeper, Slave Driver * Level 20 Squad Leaders: Guard Lion Imperial Palace * Level 20 * Drops Tier 7 to Tier 8 equipment * Bosses: Ambassador, Ra Generator, Noble Politician, Doctor Notra * Superior salvage and double XP on Saturdays * Level 20 Squad Leaders: Assassin, Inquisitor, Riot Guard, City Officer, Secret Police, Pleasure Drone, Crowd Control II Boss Reinforcements Whenever a boss initially present on The Island is slain, there is a chance that a reinforcement boss will spawn. If this does occur, the Feline Empire will name the boss they sent in the chat logs, and a random region within the Noble Estates or Imperial Palace will be over-written with that boss's arena. The following bosses only occur on The Island if they are sent in as reinforcements: * Chariot Judge * Great Trawler * Kai * Rei * Jinn * Mysterious Black Box * White Spider